Reasons
by Spygirlie
Summary: There has to be a reason that Talho loves Holland and stays with him. New chapters added!
1. Reason 1

_ I don't own Eureka Seven or its Characters. They belong to Bones._

_ There has to be a reason that Talho puts up with Holland and doesn't dump him. This is the first of what I hope to be ten parts exploring the reasons she stays. Please review  
_

* * *

Reason 1

Reclined on the couch with a book, Holland watched as his partner limped through the door of their cabin. He sat up and looked questioningly at her. She ignored his gaze and headed toward the bed sitting down heavily as she reached it.

"What's up?" Holland lowered his book and looked in her direction.

"I stubbed my toe and the nail's all ripped." There was a subtle edge to her voice as she spoke.

"Oh, you gonna be alright with it?" He raised one eye brow.

"Yes, I'm fine." The edge was no longer subtle.

"Alright." Holland said with an air of disbelief. He reclined again and returned to his book.

Several moments passed before ether of them spoke again. "Talho, do you want me to do it for you?" Holland sat up and looked toward his lover. She returned his gaze with eyes that were only seconds away form tears.

"Yes."

Holland stood and walked toward the bed. He reached forward and took the nail clippers from her hand and than sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her. She coiled her leg around his waist so that her injured foot rested in his lap. She than leaned her forehead against his back, allowing his scent to wash over and calm her.

An amused smile bent Holland's lips as he began to gently cut away the split parts of her toe nail. "The rest of them are pretty long, should I cut them to?"

"Yes." She nodded her head against his back.

As he continued cutting her nails he gently massaged her foot. He finished and she switched legs letting her other foot rest in his lap. He continued the same process as before and she continued to lean against him as if he could shield her from the world.

Holland sighed and disentangled himself from Talho's feet. "Done." He stood and turned to face her. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You know that having a fear of cutting your own toe nails is silly right?"

"Yes, But I can't help it." She looked up at him with eyes that dared him to say more.

"Just don't ever tell anyone that I cut your toe nails for you, it would rune my reputation." He winked at her and returned to the couch and his book.


	2. Reason 2

_Bones is the master mind that came up with Eureka seven, not me._

_Another reason that Talho stays with Holland._

* * *

Reason # 2

The was almost one o'clock in the morning when Holland and Talho retired to their cabin. As Talho stood at the wardrobe brushing her hair Holland turned down the bed and tried to slide into it.

"For FUCK sakes." He angrily got up from the bed.

"Holland what's wrong." Startled by his sudden outburst Talho turned to see what had happened.

"The practical joker has struck again. We've been short sheeted." He began to angrily pull the pillows from the bed and slam them to the floor.

"We've been what?" Confusion laced her voice.

"Short Sheeted, you know they fold the sheets so it looks like your bed, but when you try to get into it you can only go half way." He started to rip blankets from the mattress.

"Ahhhhhh. Well at least as far as practical jokes go this one isn't as bad as the others that have been happening over the last few weeks." She moved to the opposite side of the bed and began to help Holland remake the bed.

"Maybe not, but the last thing I want to do at one o'clock in the morning is remake the damn bed. Tomorrow I am putting a stop to this crap once and for all."

* * *

"Alright listen up." Holland stood in front of the assembled members of the Gekkostate. "I will admit that in the beginning the practical jokes were amusing, however it's done NOW." Holland's fists were clenched and his face was red as he continued. "I can not have a crew that is jumpy and twitchy because they're worried about walking into a trap 24/7. We cant afford to be preoccupied by fears of Ketchup under the toiled seats and jello in our boots. We are at war and our heads need to be in the game. So who ever is responsible for the rash of practical jokes will cease and desist effective immediately. And if there are any traps that are set and awaiting a victim you will this instant de rig them. Do I make myself clear." He stared out across the faces in front of him. "Good." He turned and marched from the room.

"Wow he is really mad." Moondoggie's voice was meek as though he was afraid that Holland was going be back any minute to blame him.

"Yes he is, but he's got a point. Who's doing it?" Hap sat forward in his chair and looked around the room. "Still not going to fess up hun, well given how pissed Holland is I would do as he says and stop."

"I think the final straw was last night. Our bed was short sheeted." Talho stood up. "You think that he was mad just now, you should have scene him last night."

For two days the Gekko was free of practical jokes and it seemed as though life had returned to normal. At least until the incident involving Gonzey's hair. It was quite a site to see the eldest member of the Gekkostate sport bright blue hair.

With each new joke Holland yelled at the crew in an effort to prevent any further pranks. And with each new prank the crew became more impressed with the pranksters audacity to defy Holland so blatantly. It seemed that no one was safe from the practical jokes.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Talho woke, unsure why. She rolled over and began to move toward Holland only to find that he was absent. She sat up and looked around the darkened cabin for him, but he was no where to be scene. She laid back down expecting that he had just gotten up to go to the bathroom, but when ten minutes passed and he hadn't returned she began to worry.

Swinging her feet out from under the covers Talho slid from the warmth of her bed to go in search of her partner. She navigated the deserted corridors of the ship until she came to the kitchen. As she neared the door she could hear movement and the shuffling of dishes. She poked her head around the corner.

"I don't believe it, it was you the whole time!" She walked into the brightly lit room. "You've been the one pulling all the practical jokes."

"Now what would make you say such a thing?" Holland tried to look innocent as he hid the tube of crazy glue behind his back.

"I've caught you red handed, quite trying to deny it." She put he hands on her hips. "It all makes sense now. You managed to avoid all the really gross pranks, but you made sure that you were somewhat a victim to avoid suspicion."

"Alright, you caught me, but you can't tell anyone." He began to advance toward her an evil grin on his face.

"And why not?"

"Well because than the therapeutic effect would be ruined." He stopped his face only inches from hers. "And I'll make it worth your while to keep quiet." He leaned in until his lips were so close to hers that she could feel their heat on her skin.

"Really, how, wait a minute, therapeutic effect?" She backed away from him a little. "What do you mean?"

He straightend and deflated a little. "Well its no secret that the crew is at its braking point. There has been so much stress for so long everyone's starting to crack. So I started pulling the pranks to take everyone's minds off of the stress and give everyone a good laugh."

"Than why did you blow a gasket and yell at everyone?"

"Ahh well that's where it gets a little more complicated. If I hadn't than eventually someone would have figured out that I was the responsible party. And As the jokes progressed even though I was publicly against it, everyone started to look forward to the next one to see how far it would go and what I would do. It also became me against the rest of the Gekkostate. Someone was openly defying me and as the person was unknown everyone was able to share in the feeling power that that gave them. It also gave everyone something to turn their efforts toward rather than slowly tearing themselves apart by bickering and fighting amongst them self's." He shrugged his shoulders. "So if you tell them, than everyone will just feel like I played them and did a lot of yelling for no reason."

"I guess your right." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "You know what?"

He smiled, "What?"

"I'm really glade your with us and not against us." She walked over and hopped up so that she was sitting on the counter. "How did you do Gonzey's hair?"

Holland went back to gluing cups to saucers and glasses to the bottom of the cupboard. "I didn't."

"What?"

"He did it."

"What, Why?"

"He figured out the whole thing weeks ago. Right after the ketchup packet under the toilet seat. Anyway I was having tea with him and trying to find my next big prank so he told me to leave it to him." Holland finished gluing and held out his hand to Talho.

"Wow." She laughed "Shall we go back to bed, I believe that you mentioned something about making it worth my while?" She took his hand.

"Yes I did, and I am a man of my word." So While the glue dried the couple retreated to their cabin. The next morning neither of them were up in time to see the reaction to the latest prank.


	3. Reason 3

_The Gekkostate is the property of Bones, sigh._

_The next reason that Talho puts up with Holland. Every girl needs some romance once and a while. Abd Every guy knows that he had better deliver once and a while, at least if he wants the fun stuff that you get in a relationship._

Reason # 3

Talho sat at the table, a cup of Rahman noodles in front of her. She idly played with her chop sticks and sighed. Hilda looked up from the couch at her best friend. "What's wrong Tal?"

"What?" Talho looked up from her thoughts. "Oh nothing." She went back to playing with her utensils.

"Are you sure, cause you certainly look like there is something wrong." Hilda stood and moved over to the table to sit across from her friend.

"It's nothing really. I was just hoping that Holland and I would get to do something special for our anniversary this year, but with this job Hap just got us, it doesn't look like well be able to do anything."

"Oh, I see. I wish there was something that I could do for you." Hilda reached out and patted Talho's hand."

"I know. There is nothing that can be done. I guess a part of me is upset that it doesn't seem to bother Holland at all. And than I start thinking that maybe it doesn't really mean anything to him, and than….."

"I'm sure that Holland is just as bummed out as you Talho. You know that he doesn't let it show when something is bothering him. He loves you." Hilda smiled.

"I know." Talho leaned her chin on her hand. "I know."

Two days later Hap strolled down the corridor toward his favourite washroom, intent on having a bit of a sit down. He was startled when a hand shoot out of an open door way and grabbed his arm. "Aagggg. Holland what are you doing."

"Ssshhhhh.' Holland hissed as he pulled Hap into the deserted lounge and shut the door. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Can it wait I was just on my way the can."

Holland scowled. "I didn't want to know that."

"Well that's what happens when you interrupt a man on the way to the bathroom." Hap grinned at his friend.

"How am I suppose to know that your on the way to take a crap?" Holland crossed his arms.

"Well you should know me well enou.."

"Wait, wait it doesn't matter." Holland waved his hand as he spoke, silencing Hap. "Your on watch on the bridge most of today right?"

"Ya, I was going to head there when I was done in the shitter."

"Ok, well I need you to get sick and make Talho take the bridge for you today."

"Ummm Ok, why?"

"Because I'm having an affair with Ken-Goh and I want her out of the way so I can spent time with my lover." Holland dead panned as he spoke.

"Ok so don't tell me what's going on." Hap shook his head. "You keep me in the dark and don't tell me anything, but you expect me to do your evil bidding.

"Yes!"

"Alright. What am I suppose to tell everyone?" Hap raised and eye brow in question as he spoke.

"I don't know, tell them you have the flu or food poising or something. Just make sure that Talho is on the bridge for the day." Holland lightly punched Hap's shoulder. "I know that you'll come up with something."

As the dinner hour neared Talho smashed her fist into the arm of the chair for the hundredth time that day. "My anniversary and I'm stuck on watch cause friggen Hap is sick." She leaned on the consol in front of her. "This Sucks, and Holland hasn't even come to visit me. Augggg" She stood up and began pacing around the bridge. With each minute that passed her anger at the situation, and at Holland grew. "I can't believe that he didn't come and wish me a happy anniversary!"

"What was that Talho?" Ken-Goh entered the bridge.

"Oh, hey Ken, I was just saying that I can't believe that Holland didn't come and see me today while I was on watch. Its our anniversary."

"Ahhh, Well I'm sorry to hear that you got stuck on the bridge all day than." The elder man smiled as he sat down. "I've got the bridge, why don't you go find him and see if you can salvage a nice evening together."

"Thanks Ken-Goh." Talho turned and left the bridge muttering under her breath, "I don't know if I want to salvage the evening at this point."

Talho walked to her cabin intent on getting her shower things, bathing and going to bed. She ignored the grumblings of an empty stomach as she entered the room and flicked on the light. She stared into the room, confused for several seconds. In the center of the floor there was a large paper crane.

She walked closer to the crane and inspected it. She could see that there was writing on it. She lifted it from the floor, unfolded it and read;

Talho, find the next crane,

Happy Anniversary,

Holland

Her anger momentarily forgotten she turned and left the room. She walked down the hall way until she found another crane. She looked at the door it sat in front of. After a moments hesitation she entered the bath and stopped dead in her tracks, shocked.

The over head lights had been turned off. Instead there were hundreds of candles, their flames dancing in the darkness. The bath its self was already full with hot aromatic water. On the water there floated rose pedals. She watched for a minute as the steam swirled from the surface of the water. She than noticed that her towel and all of the other necessities were placed neatly on the bench. She quickly disrobed and sunk into the water.

After soaking for all most 45 minutes she ascended from the water and reached for her towel. It was than that she noticed an outfit hanging on a near by hook. She dried herself and reached for the laid out dress. It was black and low cut. It came to just above her knees and there was no back to speak of. She smiled, it had always been one of Holland's favourites. It was than that she noticed another crane attached to the hanger. She opened it and read;

Come to the small observation deck

She frowned, the small observation deck was at the very back of the ship. It was hardly ever used because it was right under the reflection film and to get to it there was an awkward ladder and although the view was amazing, the view from the bridge was just as good and easier to get to.

She dressed and looked for shoes. "Only Holland would forget shoes and make me to walk around bare foot." She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she left the bath. She transited through the accommodation section and past the engineering spaces. She reached the base of the ladder the would take her to the observation deck.

Attached to a rung of the ladder at eye level was a paper rose. She removed the flower and attached it to the strap of her dress. She climbed the ladder. As she neared the top she could hear music, and after a few bars realized that it was the first song she and Holland had ever danced to. She climbed through the deck and into the observation compartment. The small open space was filled with more candles. In the center of the room was a table and chairs where two dinner places were laid out with a plant in the center of the table and two more candles.

Standing with his back to the ladder looking out over the night sky was Holland. His usual attire forsaken in favour of a black suit. Talho surveyed the scene and walked to his side. "Hi." She greeted him as she arrived at the window.

"Hello, how was your bath?"

"It was amazing, thank you." She paused "Why didn't you leave me any shoes?"

"I was hoping that you weren't going to ask that." He smirked.

"Why?"

"Well I was hoping that after dinner you would dance with me, but when you wear shoes with a high heal it feels strange when I put my arms around you."

"Ya, I like it better when I can lean into your chest to." She looked out into the night, "the stars are beautiful tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you." Holland turned toward his partner and she turned to him. They kissed deeply, his arms circling around her and pulling her close to him. Reluctantly he pulled away from her after a minute. "Hungry?"

"Yes, very."

Holland led her by the hand toward the table and pulled out her chair for her. She sat and he removed the covers from the plates. "Tonight we have a green salad with Roquefort dressing, Fresh French bread, and white wine roasted chicken. And for desert there is chocolate mousse." Holland seated himself across the table from Talho.

"Wow. It smells amazing."

"Thank you. Wine?"

"Please." She watched as he poured the wind. "Holland, is that plant what I think it is?" She pointed to the center piece.

"Ummmmm, ya, it was the only living plant on board. I almost had to beat Stoner to get it." Holland smiled shyly and Talho began to laugh.

"Only on board the Gekko Go does a pot plant double as the center piece at a fancy dinner." She reached across the table and took his hand. "Thank you, this is better than anything I could have imagined."

Holland shrugged. "Eat before it gets cold."

Both began the meal in front of them. Talho couldn't help but giggle as every time Holland thought she wasn't looking he fidgeted with the collar of his suit. She also couldn't help but notice that he kept flexing his left hand, something he only ever did when he was nervous. "Holland, how is it that after five years of sharing the same bed, you still get nervous around me?"

He didn't even try to deny it. "I don't know, but I'm more nervous right now, right here with you, than I ever was going into combat, or when I competed at the Junior World Refing Competition."

"I love you." Talho looked straight into his eyes as she spoke.

"I love you." Holland's eye shone as he replied. They continued to stare into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Holland was the first to look back to his food. "I'm sorry that I couldn't take you out for a night on the town." He didn't look at her as he spoke this time.

"This is better than any night out." She took her first bite of chicken, "this is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted Holland."

"Well, one of us has to know how to cook." He flashed her a toothy grin.

"You must have spent all day preparing this." She gestured to the room and the table.

"Ya, to be honest," He fiddled with his utensils, "Hap isn't sick, I just needed you occupied."

There was silence for a long moment before she responded, "I should be soooooo mad at you for getting me stuck on the bridge all day," She paused long enough to make him begin to shift in his seat, "but I'm not. This was worth a whole day on watch."

He looked up and smiled at her. "You can blame Hilda for the being on watch thing if you want. The original plan was that she was going to keep you busy all day, but she backed out at the last minute and the only thing that I could come up with on short notice was the bridge."

From there the conversation continued to be light. They finished their meal and Holland held out his hand. Talho took it and he led her away from the table. He pulled her close and from a remote that was in his pocket, turned up the music. They danced holding each other tightly into the middle of the night.

Finally he led her back to their cabin. As the door shut behind them he kissed her hungrily. She began to unbutton his jacket as she deepened their kiss. His hands caressed her bare back as he moved them toward their bed. As they reached the bed he broke the kiss. They lay, her body under his. "Happy Anniversary Talho."

"Holland?"

"Yes?" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Stop with the sappy stuff and just make love to me already."

"Gladly."


	4. Reason 4

_It doesn't matter how many wish bones I break, Eureka Seven belongs to Bones not me. For that matter neather does 13 Ghosts or Danger Mouse._

_The Jackal was the ghost that freaked me out the most in the movie 13 Ghosts and that's the only horror movie that I've scene in the last ten years cause I'm a chicken. So that's why I used him in this story._

_Danger Mouse is a British cartoon that I use to watch as a kid and Pennfold is Danger Mouse's side kick._

_Another reason that Talho stays with Holland._

As the another stressful day aboard the Gekko Go closed the members of the crew decided to settle into the lounge with a couple drinks, some snacks and a copy of 13 Ghosts in the data player. Holland dimmed the lights as he entered the room and than slid next to Talho on the couch. He aimed the remote at the player and the large screen sprang to life.

As the movie continued none of the adults noticed the small PJ clad figure sitting in the doorway of the room. They missed the terrified look on her small face as the Jackal attacked and tore at his victims. They missed as she shook with fear at the sight of 12 ghosts around the pinnacle that would transfer their power to the evil uncle, and they missed as she ran from the room crying.

The movie ended and slowly all of the members of the Gekkostate turned in for the night The ship became all but abandoned. Holland lay in bed next to his girl. His mind raced from the days events, and try as he might sleep would not come. After three hours of staring out the sky light he slid from the bed and headed toward the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

He stood at the counter, a glass in one hand and the carton in the other when a strange noise caught his attention. It wasn't the normal hum of equipment or the sounds of thick Trapar waves against the reflection film. It was a, small whimper? Holland put down the milk and lowered his head listening for the strange sound again. It didn't take long before he herd it a second time and was able to assertain where it had come from. He moved to the end of the row of cupboards and lowered himself so that he was sitting on his haunches. He opened the door of the cupboard.

Curled into a ball, her knees tight to her chest sat Maeter. Her blue eyes red and her cheeks puffy from crying. She looked up at the leader shock and fear on face.

"Maeter, what are you doing in here?" Holland's voice was kind and soft as he spoke.

Her answer came as a whisper, "Hiding so the Jackal can't find me."

Holland smiled "Maeter did you sneak out of bed to see the movie?"

"I couldn't sleep." She lowered her eyes to the ground.

"I see, and now your afraid of the Jackal?" She just nodded. "You know that that wasn't real right?" She just shrugged. Holland shifted so that he was sitting on the floor. He reached in and pulled the little girl from the cupboard and slid her into his lap. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped is arms around her. "Besides do you think that I would let the Jackal get to you?" She shrugged. "He is way to afraid of me to try anything with anyone from my crew. You know why?"

"No."

"Because he knows that I would kick his invisible butt."

"Really? You could beat him up Holland?" She looked up at him.

"I can't believe that you doubt me after all this time Maeter." He shook his head. "You can count on it, I could beat him up with one hand tied behind my back." He lifted the child to her feet and than got to his own. "Want a glass of milk?" She nodded and he poured. "Lets go see what's on the cartoon channel."

They walked down the hall, her hand in his until they reached the lounge. They settled on to the couch side by side. Holland wrapped a throw blanket around the girl and flicked on the cartoon channel. Mater snuggled into his side and smiled as Danger Mouse and Pennfold appeared on the screen.

The next morning Talho woke alone in her bed. She dressed and went in search of her partner. She walked into the lounge and stopped a smile on her face. Sound asleep on the couch was Mater. She was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and nestled in against Holland, his arm around her. The leader of the Gekkostate was also dead to the world, his head back drool dripping from his bottom lip. The arm that wasn't around Mater was flung over the back of the couch and his feet were on the table in front of him. The TV still had brightly coloured cartoon characters running rampant on it.

Talho grabbed a second blanket and threw it over Holland. She turned off the TV and the lights. "I knew that you liked kids." She muttered as she shut the door, locking it behind her and posted a sign on the door that read "Out of Bounds until 1200pm"


	5. Reason 5

_Eureka Seven belongs to Bones_

_This may prove that I'm a hopeless romantic, but I always figured that the man I truly loved and who truly loved me would be ok with the fact that I'm terrified of worms and on rainy days he would piggy back me so that I don't have to deal with the worms on the road. I also like to think that that sort of thing is reciprocal._

_Another reason that Talho loves Holland, even he has fears._

Talho idly flipped through a rack of T shirt in a small shop. Holland stood near by a bored look on his face. "What do you think of this one?" She held up a green V neck.

"It's ok I guess." Holland sighed.

"Alright Holland, you don't have to shop with me anymore. I'll meet you at the Ref shop down the road when I'm done here." She put the shirt back on the rack.

"Thanks." Holland gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and all but ran from the shop.

Thirty minutes later Talho stood at the cashier. The clerk was ringing in three shirts and a bunch of socks. "That will be 107.23$ please."

Talho was about to hand the woman her credit card when something out side the shop caught her eye. "I'll be right back to pay for these" She began to turn toward the door.

"Ma'am, your purse." The confused clerk held up a small bag.

"I have to go save my husband from the clown, I'll be right back."

"Clown?"

Talho ran out the door of the shop in time to see Holland plastered against a wall across the street. He crouched low and had a very aggressive posture. His fists were clenched and his eyes were darting back and forth looking for a way out of the situation. Sweat glistened on his brow.

Talho marched across the street as the clown put up his fists in the mock way clowns do and began dancing back and forth in front of Holland. Talho could tell that the fight instinct was talking over Holland and that if she didn't save him soon it was going to get messy. She stopped just behind the clown and taped his shoulder. Red hair spun around and she was faced with white make up and red cheeks.

"Alright clown, go and annoy someone else, my husband doesn't have time for this nonsense."

The clown made a pouting face at Talho. He than turned toward Holland and made to grab the Gekkostate leader's arm as if they were old friends. Faster than anyone would have thought possible Holland dogged the grab and simultaneously pulled Talho between him and the clown.

Startled the clown took a step back, realization finally dawning. He began making mock laughing gestures and pointing at Holland who still hid behind his wife.

"Clown if you don't get out of here now, I am going to fuck up your make up for you!" Talho pointed down the road.

The clown turned muttering under his breath "jezzze lady take it easy" and began to walk down the street.

Talho turned to Holland, "You ok?" He was still glaring at the clown as it walked away. "Holland, it's ok he's gone now, he won't bother you any more."

"Ya lets go" Holland didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Ok, I have to go and finish paying for the stuff I bought."

"I'll meet you at the Nirvash." He turned and began to walk away from her.

At first the ride home to the Gekko Go was quiet, Holland hadn't said two words to his partner. Talho could tell that he was up set. She guessed that it had a lot to do with a damaged ego. "Hey you ok?" She reached out and squeezed his arm.

"Fine"

"Holland it's not that big a deal, so you have a phobia of clowns." He didn't answer her. "Holland say something."

"He laughed at me and I couldn't work enough courage to pound the shit out of him." His voice was soft as he spoke. "I am really pathetic, I don't know why you stay with me."

"There are deffinatly days that I don't know why, but today isn't one of them. Today I'm glad that I can protect you from something and I'll admit it's kind of cute that you hid behind me."

"Really, your ok with the fact that I run scared from clowns?"

"Well considering you have been cutting my toe nails for me for years cause I'm scared to, I think that I can handle you being afraid of clowns."

He turned to look at her. "You won't tell anyone else will you?"

"No, I'm ok with it, but it's not something that I want to admit to anyone else." She leaned across the cock pit and kissed him. "I'll come to your rescue anytime though."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome."


	6. Reason 6

I had a dream that I owned Holland, he was mine to do with as I pleased. But alas it was but a dream. Holland, Talho and the rest of the Gekkostate belong to Bones. But I can dream.

_Another reason that Talho loves Holland. This one is geared a little more toward the girls._

Talho laid in bed in the fetal position and wrapped in a quilt. In stead of her usual attire she wore baggy sweat pants and one of Holland's old Bunny Hugs. For the fourth time in an hour she wished she could just die and get it over with.

Holland entered his cabin looking for a heavier shirt. "Tal when you were on the helm this morning did you notice anything strange with the port booster?" He began to rummage in the closet. "Hello? Are you asleep?" He withdrew the desired article of clothing and walked toward the bed. "Talho?"

"Hummmph."

"Beg your pardon I didn't quit catch that." Holland squatted down beside the bed so that he was eye level with Talho. "You alright?"

"No, I'm not, I'm dieing"

"Ok, well can you give me a little more information so that I can make the funeral arrangements?"

She glared at him, "I have cramps."

"Augggggg" Holland jumped back as if he had been burned and his face went five different shades of red.

Talho continued to glare "I said cramps idiot, not the plague!"

Holland reached out tentatively and patted the top of her head. "Is there anything I can do for you?" The redness extended all the way to the tips of his ears.

"I don't know, I've never had them like this."

"You don't know? You're the woman, you're the one who is suppose to know about this stuff."

"I've never had this problem before."

"Well why don't you go and see Mischa?"

"I don't want to move. Will you go and ask her for me? Pleassssse."

"Auuug, no way, you are completely on your own for this one." He patted her head again and stood preparing to leave.

"Holland, please." Tears began to slid down Talho's cheeks.

"Nice Crocodile tears, And I'm still not doing it." He walked away from her and out the door.

"Jerk!" She called after him.

Holland walked down the corridors of the Gekko on his way to the work shop. He was trying to focus on his board and the work that he was going to do, but his mind kept drifting. A picture of Talho curled in a ball, crying and in pain kept pushing it's way into his mind. "Damn it." He about turned and headed toward the medical bay. "I can't believe this."

He entered the small medical bay and found Mischa at her desk. "Holland, what can I do for you?" She turned to face him. "Are you feeling unwell, your really flushed." She was out of her chair and touching his face, checking for a fever before he could answer.

"I'm fine." He pulled away from her hand. "It, well it's Talho." The doctor noticed that he was becoming redder in the face.

"What about Talho?" She returned to her chair.

"Umm she, ummm." He began to shuffle his feet, "She, uuuu…"

"Holland, what ever it is just spit it out."

"She has…she has cramps."

"And?"

"And she's in pain."

"Yes cramps are painful."

"What should she do?" Holland was beginning to feel frantic about the fact he was having this conversation.

"Hasn't she ever had them before?"

"I don't know." Mischa stared at Holland. "She said something about it never being this bad before."

"Were you two more sexually active than usual lately?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" All traces of composure left the leader of the Gekkostate.

"Well that would explain why she's having worse cramps this month." Holland shuttered. "So where you both more active than usual?" Mischa's voice was stern.

"Ummm, I guess so." Holland suddenly found the tile pattern at his feet very interesting.

"You guess?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, YES."

Mischa stood and went to the cabinet. She handed Holland a small bottle of pills. "Tell her to take two every four hours. And warm up a hot pack for her."

Holland took the pills. "Hot pack?"

"Put it against her stomach." She sat down at her desk and began to work on the file in front of her. "And Holland, it's not that big a deal, every woman has a period, it's only natural." Holland took off at a run out of the medical bay.

As he entered his cabin, Holland's face still hadn't reverted to its normal colour. He found Talho in the exact same place he had last scene her. He held out the hot pack to her. "Put this on your stomach, and take two of these every four hours." He fished the bottle of pills out of his pocket.

"You went to Mischa for me?"

"Yes"

"You the man who runs from the room at the very mention of the word tampon? You went to Mischa to find out how to take care of my cramps?"

"Yes, alright, and I don't ever want to talk about this incident ever again, understood?" He crossed his arms.

"Alright, relax."

"I've had a traumatic day, I can't relax." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Feel better." He turned to leave.

"Holland"

"Yes?" He turned back toward the bed.

"I love you."

"Huummph" He turned and left the room. Talho smiled as she watched him go.


	7. Reason 7

_Eureka SeveN is the property of Bones, not me._

_The next reason the Talho stays with Holland. I think that there are lots of things that the show and the manga don't tell us about Holland, this is one of them._

Talho sat in the lounge at the table. In front of her was a book and a note pad. She chewed on a pencil with a perplexed look on her face and muttered, "This is stupid. It's grade five math, why can't I figure this out? I can't admit to Maurice that I don't know how to help him with his homework." She slammed the pencil down on the table in an act of frustration.

"Whoa killer, easy there." Holland walked though the door and toward the couch. "What cha doing?"

"Nothing" Talho snapped.

"Nothing hun?" Holland changed direction and made his way to the table. "If it's nothing can I see?"

"No."

He sat across from her. "Your keeping secrets from me?" On his face he wore a look of utter devastation.

"I'm not keeping secrets." She glared at him. She knew that the gilt trip was an act but she couldn't help but feel bad. "Besides you keep lots of things from me."

"I do not." He fained shock.

"You do to." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Like what?"

"The fact that you hate my chicken pasta dish."

"Ummmm, well hate is a strong word."

"Stop back peddling."

"So what are you working on?"

"It's nothing, never mind." She tried to pile the books so that she could take them off the table, but he was to fast. He reached across and grabbed the text book. "HOLLAND"

"What is this? Why are you doing grade five math?" He reached out and grabbed the note book. "Or should I say trying to do grade five math?"

She sighed, "Maurice was having some trouble and he asked me to help, but I don't know how to do it."

"Why didn't you ask me for help instead of killing 100 trees" He motioned to the stack of paper she had used. This time there was a hint of real hurt in his voice.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I'm stupid."

"I could never think that your stupid. Not good at math perhaps, but your not stupid." He stood up. "Anyway I'll see you later." He turned and left the room.

"Crap." Talho muttered under her breath. She had hurt his feelings. He would never admit it but she had.

That night Holland sat on the couch in the cabin he shared with Talho. He idly flicked through satellite channels looking for something interesting to watch. He was still feeling down about the fact that Talho would try to hide something so small as the fact that she didn't understand grade five math from him.

Talho entered the cabin her arms laden with books. She walked to the bed and dropped them onto the mattress. She than walked to the couch and sat down next to Holland. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to tell you about the math. I just don't ever want you to wake up in the morning and say, jezzze what am I doing with her, she cant even do grade five math."

He turned to look at her. "Do you really think that I would do that?"

"Not really, but than I start thinking about how smart you are and the fact that you have four degrees and I worry that you may want someone as smart as you are."

"Degrees don't mean that I'm smart. All they mean is that I paid tuition, anyone could get a degree."

"No, that's not true Holland you have a degree in aerospace engineering, do you think that I could do that?" She pointed to the grade five math book on the bed.

"Ok, maybe not in aerospace engineering, but I know that you could get any number of non math related degrees. And beside, you are so much smarter than me at lost of things."

"Don't placate me."

"It's true" He reached out and poked her lightly in the shoulder.

"Like what?"

"People skills. Politics. Philosophy. English." She shrugged. "Hey don't act like those things aren't important. I may be able to figure out the density of Trapar required to keep an LFO in the air, but when I can't communicate that, or sell my ideas, that math doesn't mean shit."

"I guess."

"It's true, I've got the technical skills and you've got the rest of the skills, that's why we make the perfect team."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So will you help me learn this math so I can help Maurice tomorrow?"

He stood up and held out his hand. "Of course."

They sat on the bed together a mess of books and paper spread in front of them. Holland patiently taught his girl the ins and outs of basic math. As the night wore on and she became comfortable with the material, Holland laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"So now I just multiply right?" Talho gently poked him in the stomach with her pencil.

"Yep. I think that Maurice will be in good hands tomorrow."

She grinned at him, "Well that's because I was in good hands tonight."

"I wouldn't say your in my hands just yet, but it could be arranged." He grinned at her and began to push the text book off the bed. There was a soft thump as the book hit the carpet. "So here's a conformation question for you, what does you plus me make?"

"A good night?" She grinned seductively at him."

"You go it."


End file.
